Sammy Finds Out and so does the Demon
by Katrin Van Helsing
Summary: This is the third part of the Truth about Dean Winchester series. Sam finds out the truth about dean being a dhampir. Read to find out how a smart guy can get it so wrong. Vampires really!
1. Chapter 1

Sammy Finds Out (and so does the Demon)

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes, I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!! Don't shoot the writer!

You don't have to read "The Truth about Dean Winchester" and "Elkins" as they are respectively parts 1 & 2 of this trilogy, but it really would help.

CHAPTER 01

* * *

Now let's get one thing straight before I start this and that is Sam is a intelligent, resourceful and imaginative kid, but along with his problems and worries about going Dark Side and his developing abilities and the fact that now he knows that he has demon blood in him and that his mother knew the Demon, you would admit that he was a little busy mentally and therefore it can be expected that it would take him a few months to put together the truth about his brother.

For Sam the research started shortly after their father died, when he could not understand some small inconsistencies that his brother did, such as vanishing to go to a bar but not being able to remember the bar's name the following day. OK Once Sam put it down to being drunk, the next down to being busy raising money, but when Dean accidentally mumbled the name of a local hospital, Sam begun to be worried and that's when he started to notice other things. Things that he realized he should have noticed before. So being Sam and a college geek he started to put together a list (Yup a list you heard me) of all the things that had struck him as odd during his time with his brother. Here's the list:

Bloody Mary: Dean said "Now listen to me-—It wasn't your fault. If you wanna blame something, then blame the thing that killed her. Or hell, why don't you take a swing at me? I mean I'm the one that dragged you away from her in the first place." - Why would Dean expect me to blame him for Jess's death. It wasn't really the words but the look in his eyes as if he thought he was to blame for both Mum's and Jess's Death. Also why did Dean's eyes bleed?

Skin: I may have been out of it but the look Dean gave when he removed the amulet from the shifter neck and why would he miss going to his own funeral.

Home: She apologized to me but said nothing to Dean. How could the mother he adored so much have nothing to say to him. I know he was hurt but then why did she apologize to me.

Asylum: I try to forget but Dean seemed so sure that the gun would do him no damage, I tell myself that he know about the rock salt but then he handed me a gun, why that gun, it's only used for werewolves. I keep telling myself he knew it was empty but the look in his eyes, they where so hurt, as if he really wanted to die - thank God the gun was empty of it's usual silver bullets.

The Benders: Dean did not think I heard him but I did "He would kill them all" and I knew he meant it. I never heard him speak in that tone as if, no I'm being silly Dean doesn't kill people, he hunts evil.

Hell House: Pranks how he comes up with them I don't know which is another thing his memory for slight details, I mean who remembers a symbol on the cover of a record that he only glanced at.

Something Wicked: Why does Dean blame himself for the striga's attack on me, I don't. So he went to a shooting arcade. I know there is something more about that night that he did not tell me but what??? (Author's Note: Well we know true readers, don't we). Is this the reason why his eyes bleed when Mary attacked us.

Dead Man's Blood: Dean has decided to start keeping a little deadman's blood in the weapons box in case of more vampires, he tells me. I said there already was some in the boot, I found it while bringing in some guns to clean. I swear he went white as a sheet and mumbled forgot about that lot, but the more the better. Now if anything else that was strange my brother never forgets a weapon no matter what it is, so why had he forgotten the deadman's blood, unless it wasn't deadman's blood, but then why would Dean keep a supply of blood in the car??? More questions and still no answers.

Devil's Trap: Where do I start ... with Dean being scared of killing.. of the things he is willing to do to protect me and dad, why should he be scared. I haven't seen him that scared since, Sam paused a second, since and then he remembered, he remembered Dean disappearing, he remember the night Dean explained Dad was angry at him, very angry, a hunt messed up was the explanation later, much later when Dean had been found by Bobby, when Dean had recovered, when Dad had been too frightened to leave the room dean was in, when Bobby and Pastor Jim stole blood to make sure Dean had his replaced. The only time he could ever remember Pastor Jim being angry enough to hit anyone let alone John. A lot of strange things happened around that time Sam recalled. Sam closed his Journal and wondered where all this was taking him, but there was no need to worry about it now. Dean had just got the Impala running again and they where going on a hunt tomorrow at a circus of all places - Yuck was Sam's last thought before going to sleep.

Unfortunately for all the Demon half a continent away was thinking along the same lines and wondering why he had made such a gross error in that house so long ago. An error he only discovered while trying to tear Dean apart.

Next Chapter: Sam research continues and the Demon's wonders how he got it so wrong


	2. Chapter 2

Sammy Finds Out (and so does the Demon)

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes, I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!! Don't shoot the writer!

You don't have to read "The Truth about Dean Winchester" and "Elkins" as they are respectively parts 1 & 2 of this trilogy, but it really would help.

CHAPTER 02

* * *

Previously: Unfortunately for all the Demon half a continent away was thinking along the same lines and wondering why he had made such a gross error in that house so long ago. An error he only discovered while trying to tear Dean apart. 

Yup the Demon was wondering, and had decided to do something about it. In fact, he had his agents tailing the Winchesters and when one was reporting that Sam it seemed was writing a journal, obviously the Demon wanted to know what was in it. The big question was how was his agents going to get it?? But the demon thought, it was probably nothing. His main problem was Dean. He had realized that finally at the cabin while possessing John and it had taken some effort for the demon to break down the walls John had built up over his memories and thoughts, but finally the demon had broken through. You see if it's one thing a demon does not like it's secrets, they seem to like to know everything about a person, mainly so that they can twist the truth and cause more pain then ever possible by torture, and when the demon reached the deepest recesses of John's mind, he found the truth and was pretty annoyed to say the least. When Mary and Sam had appeared on his radar the demon thought he had struck the demonic jackpot. What he saw was a fully grown female dhampir who was having a boy child i.e. an excellent Commander of his coming army. Not only was a dhampir strong, long lived and violent but very intelligent and easy to turn since they are historically and actually blood thirsty. So you can imagine the disappointment on the night when he arrived in Sam's room to find that Sam was a normal human or at least appeared to be, but then the demon knew that dhampirs did not really become noticeable until they where about six. Until then they appear even to a demon of it's power and foresight as human, so the demon thought that this child even though he could not detect anything, would grow to be a bloodthirsty as the rest and he insure that with a little extra gift, meant to bring out the dhampir even earlier, so that the demon could claim him sooner i.e. a little demon blood.

When Mary entered she recognized the demon for what he had been, a being seen in her dreams, during the past few months, telling her that her son would grow to be a powerful being and that she should be proud of him, but now the demon was angry and so someone had to pay and why not Mary for delivering a child that was normal. For you see as soon as the demon blood entered Sam, the demon knew that Sam was normal, not a dhampir cell in him. He may grow up strong and intelligent but he would never be the blood thirsty killer that the demon wanted to control his army. The demon decided that since Mary was a dhampir, maybe this child stood a chance if baptized correctly with not only demon blood in him but his mother's blood and sacrifice over him, then maybe he did stand a chance to be a demon army commander. What he did not count on was John. You see all the other parents had blamed the child, and had caused the child to be given away or had beaten it for the slightest infringement of the rules, but not John. No John had seen and instead of turning to the bottle and blaming Sam, he had become the biggest thorn in the demon's side that it had known for one to two centuries. What the demon had not understood was where he had got another son, that is it did not understand until now, until it faced that son, that mystery of being, that human that it was tearing apart even now, hoping against hope that it would cause enough damage to destroy him. For you see it attacked dean not because of Sam or because of John or because it had missed him when he was born, but the real reason the demon tore into dean was because of it was jealous.

Yes you may think that a demon can't be jealous but it can and this particular demon was very jealous. For when the demon looked at Dean, it saw the soldier, the commander it wanted, the commander who could have been not the favorite but the son that he always wanted and when the demon thought of the years it had wasted laughing at John's attempts to find a way to kill it and thinking of how to turn Sam, it should have paid more attention to the person keeping the family together, cooking, cleaning, teaching, learning, patching up his dad and generally keeping under the radar. Oh yes it had heard of the boy soldier but had never really paid any attention to him and now seeing his loyalty to the family and his willingness to sacrifice and kill for the family, the demon knew this was what it wanted and now could never have, so the demon went to destroy what it still hoped was the weakest and yet feared was the strongest Winchester ever.

So you can imagine the demon's surprise when John summoned it to help repair the damage it had done, and it could not resist the deal John offered but for a totally different reason to John. The Demon accepted because it knew what John's death would do to Dean and it knew that sooner or later Sam would leave or win the demon's competition and either way it knew that after that, Dean would be his for the taking. So it waited and watched and had his agents follow and watch and report which is how he knew Sam had entered the dinner alone by the way. So when the Demon had a chance to slip into the boys room (he did not trust anyone else to do this) and read Sam's journal, he first thoughts where, I knew he was intelligent and that was quickly followed by this will tear them apart and I will have them both. So the demon left the boys room elated and waited for Sam to uncover the truth one fact or coincidence after another.

The next clue happened on their very next case all about vampires. Sam knew that his brother was holding something back and the eagerness and brutality that Dean displayed when killing that vampire had Sam rethinking whether they where brothers or not. He had never seen Dean behave like that, but after he seemed to calm down and return to the Dean that Sam knew listening to Gordon, trading stories, but still he had seen something in Dean's eyes that he could not place but Sam did remember where he had seen that look before just after Dean had killed a female vampire. Sam also wondered why it was sometimes so hard for him to remember that particular time period, it was as if there was a wall between him and those memories. At best he could only get flashes and feelings. So Sam decided that this was the best time to write it down in his journal, which he had to admit, he had started because he realized that he seemed to quickly forget those little things that Dean did that Sam did not understand, as if he wasn't meant to remember them. This is the reason that Sam was found alone by the said vampires. Now to say that Sam was worried about his brother was an understatement, but he would have been more worried if he had known what was running though his brother mind when he had actually killed the vamp. Dean was close to losing it, his body had not had any feel of blood (well enough to sustain him) in months and he needed to kill something, so the vamp went down with a added bonus that when Dean was sprayed with vamp blood, it more then satisfied his bloodlust and need to kill. Dean figured he could go another week or two at a stretch before needing to feel or taste blood again. You see Dean had figured a way to get blood without having to steal from morgues or hospitals except once in a while and that was the bars and clubs he frequented. Yes he raised money to help pay the bills but he also had a habit of picking up a busty female for a night whether Sam was happy about it or not, because when Dean had a date, it meant that he could nibble and the girl would think he was sexy and/or kinky, not that he was a dhampir getting a small snack of blood and enjoying every minute of it. You could say that Dean had figured out all the problems of being a dhampir and had solved them all. The only problem was that Dean quickly relished that with Sam around he would have to be careful because Sam did not know about Dean being a dhampir and Dean did not know what Sam would do if he discovered that his brother was part vampire. These fears where lessened when Dean was shown that not all vampires where evil, and he maybe hoped that Sam would show him the same understanding that he showed Lenora and her pack. Maybe he could sit down and tell Sam the truth!

Next Chapter: Sam's research continues and Dean decides whether or not to tell him the truth. The Demon watches and waits.


	3. Chapter 3

Sammy Finds Out (and so does the Demon) 

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes, I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!! Don't shoot the writer!

You don't have to read "The Truth about Dean Winchester" and "Elkins" as they are respectively parts 1 & 2 of this trilogy, but it really would help.

CHAPTER 03

* * *

Previously: You could say that Dean had figured out all the problems of being a dhampir and had solved them all. The only problem was that Dean quickly realized that with Sam around he would have to be careful because Sam did not know about Dean being a dhampir and Dean did not know what Sam would do if he discovered that his brother was part vampire. These fears where lessened when Dean was shown that not all vampires where evil, and he maybe hoped that Sam would show him the same understanding that he showed Lenora and her pack. Maybe he could sit down and tell Sam the truth!

Unfortunately for Dean, he was about to tell Sam the truth when they argued over a hunt. To Sam it was a non-existent hunt. To Dean the hunt was very really and Sam's attitude was not helping. When Sam asked "well how do you know there is a hunt here", Dean almost told him the truth, the honest to goodness truth, which is that being a dhampir, Dean had grown able to sense the Supernatural, to be able to make those life changing discussions right in the middle of the fight and most importantly he used this sense to read Sam and Dean was getting worried about him. Dean though decided out of sheer stubbornness that he was going to instead face Sam with the facts of the hunt he was on, prove to Sam that it existed and then explain about being able to sense the supernatural. Now there was nothing wrong with this plan except that by the time Sam agreed that there was a hunt, they where right in the middle of the action and then Sam got hurt so Dean shelved the telling Sam the truth Speech for another time especially since Sam had admitted to him that Dean was freaking him out, which did not help Dean calm down one little bit so the brothers went on to the next hunt. Dean realized too late that in telling Sam that the dead should stay dead, and breaking down and asking for help was not the right way to approach telling him that Dean was a dhampir because Sam seemed to only think that Dean needed time and to talk, so Dean realized then and there, that he would have to slip the confession into a seemly innocent arranged conversation and / or argument and that was going to be tricky.

What followed was hunt after hunt of missed opportunities as far as Dean was thinking. He tried to tell Sam the truth when they where searching for a kid with special powers and then Dean discovered the fear that the kid might ask the wrong question and it would come straight out and that would not be good at all, so Dean kept silent and hoped for a easier time on the next hunt. In fact, it started off great him and Sam looking into the disappearances of blondes and then Jo turned up and the Dean / Sam talk was put off again. The next hunt was actually meant to be a break, a rare time off period but then Sam found a hunt and Dean got arrested and again Dean put off telling Sam the truth. It went the same way with the next hunts but Dean did learn a few things about his Sam's attitude on people doing stupid things such as making deals with demons, and on making big decisions such as asking his brother Dean to shot him, and then coming to the rescue when Gordon captured Dean hoping to draw Sam out. Now if Gordon had known the truth about Dean, then Gordon would have killed him right out and Sam would not have had to come to Dean's rescue at all and therefore would not have put himself in danger. It was this main thought that caused Dean to make the biggest decision of his life and the biggest mistake he would ever make - He decided not to tell Sam anything. He decided this figuring it was for the best because then if Dean was ever found out, Sam could say that he never knew and be ok, or make up some story that he was under Dean's control and had no choice in the matter, but really the biggest factor in Dean's decision was that Sam had admitted to people and hunters that he was hmmm gifted and that put him on the radar of any hunter who found out, so Dean decided it was safer if Sam did not know the truth. Dean did not know that Sam was putting things together and soon he would have to defend his decision not to tell Sam.

For you see Sam had been adding to his journal throughout this time and now he was beginning to think that maybe Dean had been possessed or was under some kind of control, for even to Sam, well really because Sam was Sam and had researched every facet of the non-existent hunt, suddenly finding out that Dean for no apparent reason had been right that there was a hunt was just too weird even for Sam and his visions. So here are his next few entries:

Everyone loves a clown: I hate clowns and why does everything come after me especially since Dean was right there with it, usually people don't survive being that close to one of these things, so how did Dean survive??? He's either very good or something is helping him. I am hoping on the first choice.

Children shouldn't play with dead things: I can't understand it, I mean I searched and checked everything and Dean bases his entire case on some dead plants???? How does he do it and why is he acting as if he's trying to prove something???? I admitted to him that he's scaring the life out of him and I hoped that would calm him down but he only got more agitated and told me he could take care of himself - what is wrong with my brother??? Reminder: Start making a list of possible reasons ??? Possession?? Demon control???

Simon says: I give up Dean seems just about to tell me something important and then he clams up and won't talk about anything other then dealing with Andy?? It's almost as if he's scared of talking about anything else when around Andy??? Note to Self: I have re-read some of my entries and can't remember writing them??? Could Dean be affecting my memory somehow and if so why???

No exit: I have decided that from now on I will write something about every hunt and not just the odd things Dean does or acts like so hmmm Jo has turned up and Dean has clammed up - hopefully more to write next hunt.

Crossroad Blues: OK so I missed a hunt I was busy Dean got arrested, but on to the problem. Dean seems to think that anybody dealing with demons is wrong and deserves everything he gets. I can understand he's figured out what Dad did. I got the ingredients and it took me time to figure it out but I just can't tell him that I have known for some time, it would hurt him too much. Am scared he has made a deal but then maybe he already is part of a deal?? Maybe that's it, Dean is affected by some kind of deal details??? Checked possession can confirm Dean's not possessed. I handed him a beer with holy water in it, learnt that trick from Bobby. Maybe I should consult Bobby with my worries.

Croatoan: This is bad I am so sorry and Dean if your reading this then I am sorry and I should have burned it. I have decided that I don't want to become like the others and I am going to ask you to leave me and go away with the others. They stand a chance with you. I know your probably hurting but no deals Dean please. I love you bro.

Note: How dare dad lay this on Dean no wonder he's been acting strange, I guess being told that you may have to kill your own brother can do that to you!!! Guess I don't need to continue this journal though I would like to know why I can't remember writing some of this and what I have forgotten from being a kid???? Nice to know Dean is not under the control of a demon lol man maybe Dean is right I think too much.

Next Chapter: Sam figures it out and all Hell breaks loose (giggles)


	4. Chapter 4

Sammy Finds Out (and so does the Demon) 

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes, I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!! Don't shoot the writer!

You don't have to read "The Truth about Dean Winchester" and "Elkins" as they are respectively parts 1 & 2 of this trilogy, but it really would help.

CHAPTER 04

* * *

Previously: Note: How dare dad lay this on Dean no wonder he's been acting strange, I guess being told that you may have to kill your own brother can do that to you!!! Guess I don't need to continue this journal though I would like to know why I can't remember writing some of this and what I have forgotten from being a kid???? Nice to know Dean is not under the control of a demon lol man maybe Dean is right I think too much.

Dean was mad, mad as Hell and getting way past annoyed. How dare Sam do this to his baby. Dean decided that Sam was being childish, and so he would be childish too, I mean four flat tyres on the impala was a no-go area in fact the impala was a no- go area and finding Sam's wallet at the scene of the crime as Dean put it was the last straw. So he was about to accidentally give his little brother a taste of itching power he would never forget, we are not just talking pants here but shirts, vest, underwear, in fact every single bit of clothing the boy had, when Dean found it, buried at the bottom of Sam's underwear collection even beneath his beatles albums which Dean viewed as a tragic waste of money. What did Dean find and spend the next half hour reading, and deciding what to do - Sam's Journal. As he read though it, Dean realized that very soon Sam would link up the dots and discover the truth Dean was determined to now hide from him, so Dean decided to do again what he had done so many years ago when Sam would not let him go on any hunts, when Sam would worry all the time, when Sam's grades where slipping because he was only paying attention to know where Dean was, he Dean Winchester would make Sam forget.

Now when young dean first thought of this, as a solution, he had worried that it might go south for the winter, so instead of just plowing in and doing it, Dean took about a week to ask first his dad John, and then Bobby, and Jim if there was any other way, but also if they could back him up and make sure everything went according to plan. At first they where against it and worried about Dean for suggesting it, but Jim looked at how Sam was behaving and realized that Dean was doing this out of Love for his brother knowing that Sam's behavior was not alright in any sense of the word. So Jim agreed much to the shock of Bobby and John, in fact he backed Dean in his idea and together they set about a plan on how to do this. Eventually it was decided that instead of removing the memories of Dean's disappearance and of the Elkins/vampire meeting, Dean would give Sam a subconscious order to shelve the memories and cover that with a vague memory of a great time at pastor Jim's, you know fishing, hunting, picnics, i.e. the usual things that Pastor Jim let them do when John was on a hunt. Of course John was shocked to discover that training was not the high priority at Jim's house that it was when the boys where with their father and John promised to remind Jim that training had to be done first and above all else, which Jim got reminded of every time he got left with the boys after that. In fact John went so far as to make a training schedule and got Dean to promise to keep to it, but that's another story.

Anyway Dean did realized that his earlier subconscious order to Sam was still working when he read that Sam could not remember writing some of the journal entries, so Dean figured all he had to do was reinforce the order a little and then everything would be ok. Dean decided to do this while searching the sewers, of course they had started off searching together, but when the search was finished and they had found nothing, Dean suddenly spun Sam around and locked eyes with him. Then he begun speaking softly and slowly burying the memories of writing a journal, burying the memories of the little things Dean did that got noticed by Sam and implanting the suggestion that they would no longer bother him at all. When dean had finished he told Sam that they had started searching from opposite sides of the campus and that Sam had found nothing and could return to the motel room and rest. Now Dean had decided that he could still not allow Sam to get away with hurting his baby so he decided he would confront Sam with the evidence (his wallet), saying he had found it on leaving the sewer instead of before, and then go from there. Of course he could not tell Bobby that he had fooled around with Sam's memory so he was a little glad when Bobby did not press him on separating when in the sewers.

You might be fair in thinking that that would be the end of the story but things are never that simple in the Supernatural world and for Dean the really problems started when Sam decided that he would try to make up for the fight caused by the trickster by cleaning and sorting out the weapons in the back of the Impala, while Dean was at a Bar earning some cash and digging up a date. Sam knew that Dean would not be back tonight so this would be a nice surprise for him. It was while he was taking a few weapons in for cleaning when he saw a journal he did not recognize, yet was written in what was his own handwriting, or at least looked like it, so he decided to take it in with him. On opening the journal and starting to read, Sam realized that he did not remember writing any of this, in fact he thought it might be a clever trick by Dean to teach him a lesson some time in the future but that thought did not make sense. It was when he read his own notes about his memory problem that some unbidden memories started to float to the surface, one of which was being infront of a burned out wreck of a building, in the back of the impala crying his heart out, but he could not remember why he was crying. On a Impulse he jotted down in the Journal the sketchy memories that came to him over the next 2 hours while drinking several cups of coffee from the hotel room coffee maker. On reading them back Sam could not believe some of the entries, one or two are listed below.

Memory 1: Crying my eyes out in front of a wreck of a building, looks as if it was hit by a bomb. I am not alone but I can't see Dean anywhere, then I realized that I see my father and Jim - Dad is on his knees crying - Note: Must be wrong Dad never cried???

Memory 2?: A telephone booth but I can't get my feet to move towards it. Then I see Jim hit Dad. Note: This is weird Jim never hit anyone???

Memory 3: Eating Coffee ice-cream with Dad and Dean but Dean is having vanilla and I am kidding him about drinking coffee but not eating it. Note: Elkins is with us, but I never heard of Elkins let alone met him at that age.

Memory 4: I feel so weak and cold, but Dean is there and he's so angry. Then suddenly Dean kills a vampire girl who is talking to him. I look at him and his eyes are glowing green and his mouth looks funny, then everything goes black. Note: I don't understand is this a new version of a vision??? We first met vampires with Gordon didn't we??? I must ask Dean about this...

After writing down everything that the flashes of memory showed him, Sam realized it was about eleven and he was tired, so putting the Journal on the sideboard, he went to bed, and dreamed.

Next Chapter: Sam figures it out and confronts Dean.


	5. Chapter 5

Sammy Finds Out (and so does the Demon) 

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes, I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!! Don't shoot the writer!

You don't have to read "The Truth about Dean Winchester" and "Elkins" as they are respectively parts 1 & 2 of this trilogy, but it really would help.

CHAPTER 05

* * *

Previously: After writing down everything that the flashes of memory showed him, Sam realized it was about eleven and he was tired, so putting the Journal on the sideboard, he went to bed, and dreamed.

Yes Sam Dreamed and the Demon seeing a opportunity to separate the brothers once and for all, visited Sam as he visited the others of his children. Sam shot out of bed searching for a weapon and got hurled against the hotel wall and held there. The Demon smiled "Don't worry Sam, I'm not here to hurt you or Dean, infact this is all a dream". The Demon showed Sam a picture of Sam sleeping and smiled. "Actually Sam, I am here to help you. You know those things you can't remember, well I can unlock them for you, I can make you remember all the things Dean wants you to forget." Sam strained against the invisible bonds holding him against the wall and said "What do you mean Dean wants me to forget. Dean has nothing to do with this. It's just you trying to get to me, that's all." The Demon laughed "Oh, Sam - Dean has everything to do with this infact, Dean made you forget, Dean is never going to allow you to remember because Sam, if you remember, you will know just why Jessica and your dear mother had to die and it's all Dean's fault and he knows it." Sam was shaken but he refused to believe that Dean would do this to him and he knew that Dean was not responsible for his mother's or Jessica's death and he reasoned demons lie. "I don't believe you" said Sam "Oh, but Sam you will, you will" and at that the Demon stepped forward and placing his hand on Sam's forehead he said "I think it's time you went back, I think it's time you remembered the truth". Sam screamed as a sharp pain filled his mind and he dreamed and cried and when he was shaken awake finally by the nightmare's end, he found that tears real tears where falling from his eyes for he had dreamed the memories Dean had tried so hard to make him forget and that the Demon had made him remember. Sam hoped that now on waking and dragging himself into the bathroom for a shower, the dreams or visions or memories would stop coming, but once the gates where open they did not stop (The Demon knew that) and the flashes of memories continued making Sam relive those moments he was meant to forget, and thus made Sam relive all the pain and sadness that he experienced, so long ago.

When Dean happily got back next morning with coffee and doughnuts for breakfast, he was surprised to find Sam in the bathroom since it was about 7am and usually on a rest day (the few they had), Sam would still be in bed, not in the bathroom. He got more upset on approaching the door when he heard the shower going but also could hear Sam sobbing his heart out. Banging on the door Dean asked if everything was OK, and on getting no answer Dean picked the lock and entered the bathroom. Dean tries to be prepared for everything but on occasions like this you can never be prepared and Dean was worried sick on hearing the sobbing but on entering the bathroom he worries where knocked up several notches when he found Sam sitting on the edge of the bath crying his eyes out and just softly asking why. Dean tried to sound casual and asked Sam "Why, what Sam, tell me - what's wrong". Sam head moved up from the slumped position on his chest, and looking straight at Dean, Sam asked "Why Dean, Why did you make me forget?? What are you hiding from me??? What happened to you when we where at Elkins, Dean???"

Dean froze, "What the Hell??", he thought. "Sam what do you mean, when we met up with dad, you know nothing happened to me, though I would not think that running into Kate would be a good idea, she might still be mad and...". Dean stopped when he realized that Sam was looking at him with tears in his eyes. "No Dean. Not that time. The first time we met Elkins" said Sam. Dean was now scared but he was also stubborn and wanted to know why and more importantly how Sam could remember all this. Sam, he said, "That was the first time we met Elkins or rather found Elkins. Wouldn't you have said something if we had met him before?" To that Sam stood up and pushing Dean out of his way, he stormed out of the bathroom, now more angry then sad. The last words he said before leaving or rather yelled before leaving the bathroom where "No, Dean not if you had removed the memories of everything that happened." Dean now knew Sam remembered and hanging his head, he knew that now he would have to tell Sam the truth and face whatever consequences he had to face. So squaring his shoulders Dean followed Sam back into the main area and saw Sam holding the journal in his lap writing feverishly in it.

"OK Sam, you can stop writing, I'll explain everything" and with that Dean sat down opposite Sam and prepared to tell Sam the truth even if it meant losing Sam altogether. "The Truth" said Sam, "Yeah Right and then you make me forget all about this conversation right??? Just how many times have we had this conversation Dean?? Or maybe that's just it. Maybe your not Dean, maybe your a shapeshifter under the control of the Demon. Maybe my real brother and father are alive and looking for me". Sam picked up a weapon, (one of the ones he had brought in to clean the night before), and turned towards Dean - "What is the truth Dean (he spat)?? ARE YOU A VAMPIRE????"

It was at this moment that Sam realized what a jerk he was behaving like, when he saw the look of absolute horror that showed for a millisecond over Dean's features. He also realized that he had inadvertently picked the one weapon that can kill a vampire. Sam was holding a machete and acting as if he was prepared to use it, on his brother Dean. As I said Sam realized he was acting like a jerk, instead of listening to his brother's explanation, he was threatening to kill him, but what hurt Sam most and shook him back to reality, was the fact that, throughout his entire yelling match Dean had remained unusually quiet and now looked broken as he watched Sam raise the machete into the attack position, their dad had showed them. Dean had remained quiet actually out of shock, he had never expected Sam to react like this. Sure he expected Sam to be angry but here was Sam, his Sam, the brother that he had always looked after, ready and willing to kill him because he had realized the truth or at least half of it. Dean laughed at the irony of the situation, he would give his life for Sam, he had refused point blank to kill him even when Sam was possessed and threatening Jo, and here now Sam was ready to kill him without a second thought, it seemed.

So Dean did the only thing that he could do, he prepared himself to die. Dean stood up and shrugged off his leather jacket. Then he walked slowly to the middle of the living room. All the while telling Sam just what he wanted to hear or at least what Dean figured would put Sam's mind at ease if he ever regretted what he was about to do i.e. "Yes Sam your half right, actually I am a Dhampir and to answer the questions your freaky brain is silently asking, Yes I have and do taste human blood. Yes, I have killed and Yes we have had this conversation before and if I get the upper hand this time, I will make sure you don't remember a thing about it. But I am getting tired of the same argument Sam so instead of wrestling you to the ground and making you forget, I'm going to give you a choice Sam, one I have never given you before. Walk away Sammy. Walk away and leave me to my life or kill me. I'll give you one chance to decide then I'll make you forget everything and we'll just carry on the same way as always. Until the next time you try to kill me that is. You know" Dean said as he reached the center of the living room, and realized he would have to do to do the one thing he never wanted to, he would have to threaten his Sammy. "Next time Sammy I won't make you forget", Dean smiled a evil grin, "I'll kill you. You see I really am getting tired of the bitching you do, when you remember". At that last retort Dean, got down on his knees, placing his hands behind his back, he waited for the killing blow.

Sam watched as Dean stood up and shagged off his jacket and moved to the center of the room and get down on his knees. He could not believe what Dean was saying, No it could not be like Dean said, Never, he would have remembered. Maybe this was all a terrible dream, but then it was decision time and Sam moved to stand infront of Dean and looked straight into his eyes, his now glowing emerald green eyes. Sam blinked, and heard Dean laugh but not the nice laugh, a wicked evil laugh. "So Sammy still can't look me in the eye when you try to kill me, really Sammy you are not cut out for this and never where. I'll make it easy for you, now make your decision kill me or leave, because if you stay I will kill you and you'll never remember why". Dean smiled and bowed his head. He was ready to die and though Sam would never know, he was crying inside.

Next Chapter: Sam's Decision and the results.


	6. Chapter 6

Sammy Finds Out (and so does the Demon) 

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes, I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!! Don't shoot the writer!

You don't have to read "The Truth about Dean Winchester" and "Elkins" as they are respectively parts 1 & 2 of this trilogy, but it really would help.

CHAPTER 06

* * *

Previously: Sam watched as Dean stood up and shagged off his jacket and moved to the center of the room and got down on his knees. He could not believe what Dean was saying, No it could not be like Dean said, Never, he would have remembered. Maybe this was all a terrible dream, but then it was decision time and Sam moved to stand infront of Dean and looked straight into his eyes, his now glowing emerald green eyes. Sam blinked, and heard Dean laugh but not the nice laugh, a wicked evil laugh. "So Sammy still can't look me in the eye when you try to kill me, really Sammy you are not cut out for this and never where. I'll make it easy for you, now make your decision kill me or leave, because if you stay I will kill you and you'll never remember why". Dean smiled and bowed his head. He was ready to die and though Sam would never know, he was crying inside.

Sam raised the machete and tried to decide was this a dream, a vision, or was this really happening and most of all was he Sam, prepared to kill his own brother. He remembered all the tales and information ever written about Dhampirs, they where evil, wicked creatures, who survived by killing people and draining them like a vampire would, but the main difference was dhampirs liked to torture their victims first. In fact Sam remembered that dhampirs actually enjoyied torturing their victims. Was Dean doing this just to torture him knowing full well that he could stop the machete before it ever contacted him. Then Sam remembered something else all the times when Dean was there for him, all the times dean had saved him, all the laughs and even the pranks they had shared and then Sam came to a decision and let the machete fall, "NO", no matter what happened to him now, no matter what Dean did to him, he realished that he could not kill Dean. Sam loved his brother and whatever had happened to him was just something they would both have to deal with i.e. Dhampir or not, even if Dean was a mad killer and decided to wipe his memory, torture and then kill him, Sam would not raise a finger against his brother now or ever.

Sam turned his and heard Dean getting up and picking up the machete. "Do what you want, make me forget, kill me, torture me if you want", Sam stopped walking towards his bed and hung his head so that it nearly touched his chest, "I won't raise a finger to stop you". Before sitting down on his bed, back where he started, Sam turned and faced the brother he thought he knew. "Dean, I won't become like Gordon and if there is anything left of my brother and I believe there is, then if you decide to kill me, then all I ask is you make it quick." Sam turned back towards his bed, without giving Dean time to answer, and settled down. Instead of sitting on the edge of the bed, he lay down as if he was about to go to sleep, pulled open the top of his shirt to reveal the top of his chest, closed his eyes and waited, hoping that Dean would make it quick. You may ask why lie down on the bed, and really you should know better then to ask silly questions, but Sam figured that it would make it easier for Dean to leave saying that his brother would stay a few more days and was sleeping it off. If anyone glanced though the windows, they would see him in bed and figure everything was ok and anyway Sam figured if he was going to die, might as well be comfortable as possible.

Sam felt the point of the machete right over his heart and could not help his breath hitching. He actually had to force himself to keep his eyes shut especially when he felt Dean's breath on his ear. Dean whispered "You expect me to kill you, No Sammy I won't, now open yours eyes and look at me". Sam opened his eyes to see that his brother had moved to be directly in front of him and his eyes where still glowing and Sam realised Dean was going to make his first threat come true and make him forget everything that had happened. Sam heart rate increased and he went to close his eyes, he did not want to forget, not now, not ever. Dean put his hand on sam's shoulder and said "calm down, you said you would not fight me no matter what I decided, where you lying Sammy?". Sam opened his eyes, dean was right, he had agreed that Dean could do anything but he still did not want to forget, to go though again the anguise of remembering, the anger of discovering the truth. With tears starting to run at the thought of losing the memories he had, Sam turned his head to face his brother and said "Please Dean, don't make me forget". "Don't worry Sammy, you'll be fine in the morning. Now Sam, I want you to goto sleep understand and you'll feel fine in the morning". Sam tried to fight the hypnotic command but found that his eyes begain to close and before he could muster any kind of defences or strength, darkness was already closing in. His last coherent thought was "WHY".

Next Chapter: WHAT happens next?


	7. Chapter 7

Sammy Finds Out (and so does the Demon) 

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes, I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!! Don't shoot the writer!

You don't have to read "The Truth about Dean Winchester" and "Elkins" as they are respectively parts 1 & 2 of this trilogy, but it really would help.

CHAPTER 07

* * *

Previously: Well don't stand there go and read it and comment too - LOL

The next morning was bright and breezy and Sam awoke to the sound of Dean entering the room. Sam groaned and suddenly remembered what had happened the night before. He immediately went to get up and found that he could not even move his arms, which had been handcuffed to the bed just above his head. Similarly his feet had been handcuffed to the other end and he realized with a groan that he was completely at Dean's mercy, unarmed and helpless. On the good side Sam figured Dean had not made him forget, so maybe there was hope for the situation after all, maybe his brother was in there somewhere. All he had to do was try and reach him. So Sam turned his head to watch Dean put down the breakfast he had gone out for and head to the bathroom. Just before getting there Dean turned back and came over to where Sam was tied and said "Listen Sam, I don't want to make you forget, unless you want me too later, But I do want to explain and I want you to listen, and not go into a rage, so this is how we are gong to play this. You are remaining tied up till I have finished and if you interrupt me I will gag you. Sam you must understand I never wanted to have you find out because there are so many facts that I have to explain and you have to listen to without interrupting. Now I know this will be difficult for you but you always wanted me to talk about how I felt and now your going to hear it - all of it."

So Dean started to talk and tell Sam the truth, well Dean's version of the truth. How Dean as a child at first hearing about Sammy arrival was mad and always wanted to fight, how as a four year old he discovered he loved the sight of blood, and how he caused so much trouble to Mary and John that Mary gave him her amulet, and that because of that it was all his fault, and that was when Sam interrupted the first time. "All your fault dean, what do you mean, you where four for Christ's sake". "Yes Sam," said Dean, "it was all my fault. Haven't you been listening that amulet protected mum, dad and us. If she hadn't given it to me, none of this would have happened. You would have your normal life with Jessica. Mum and Dad would be happy. Don't you see Sam it's all my fault" - Sam tried to reason with Dean, "But what would have happened to you Dean. The Demon would have found you and you might have ended up as all the other dhampirs, a mad mindless killer. Dean think of all the good you have done".

"I know Sam, but ever since the cabin I've known the Demon was after me and if I had died none of this would have happened. Sam your better off forgetting all about me. Go back to School and live the life you where meant to live Sam. Find yourself a nice girl, raise 3.5 kids. It's too late for me. I'm going to end up in Hell, like all the rest of my kind Sam. All I want is to take as many of them with me as I can. Goodbye Sam!" and with that Dean pulled out a gag and before Sam could complain pushed it into his mouth." I'm sorry Sam but this is for your own good. Don't worry I'll phone the clerk and tell her about the prank I played on my drunk brother. She'll come and untie you in a day or two. More then enough time for me to disappear. Don't try and find me Sam, just go and make yourself a life and make it a good one". With that dean stood up and ignoring the tears that where flowing from Sam's eyes and the vigorous shakes of his head trying to dislodge the gag, he picked up his packed duffle bag, made sure the salt lines where in place, and left. The last sound Sam heard from Dean was the roar of the Impala's engine as it tore out of the carpark.

But fate plays funny tricks sometimes and it was that very roar which brought Sam a solution to his problem. For you see the clerk had, had enough of people tearing out of her carpark sending the pebbles everywhere like they where in some gangster movie, so she determined that this time since she saw quickly that there was only one person in the car, she would have a long talk to the brother of the car maniac as she had begun to call people. So within a few minutes she arrived at the door and knocked, determined to have a very long, and loud talk with at least one of the brothers who had rented one of her apartments. Getting no answer, she was about to leave when she heard a bang coming from inside. She called out and asked if there was anyone inside to which she heard two more bangs. Sam knew that his head would hurt but banging it against the top of the bed was the only way to alert the person at the door that something was wrong and he hoped she would get help. He did not expect to hear the door unlock and the clerk who was a nice, elderly lady trying to supplement her meager pension come in.

Now Daisy had seen a lot in her life but a grown man handcuffed to the bed with a gag in his mouth was something new and at first she wondered if she had bumped into some twisted game or sex play that she had people rent her apartments for. So carefully going over to Sam, she politely asked if he needed help, to which she got a nod of the head so Daisy carefully ungaged Sam and then asked what had gone on, thinking that maybe she still did not want to know but she was curious.

Sam while getting her to unlock the handcuffs, explained that this was his brother's way of teaching him a lesson for getting drunk the previous night and that Dean had planned to call in a day or so and tell her all about it. To her credit Daisy giggled and suddenly Sam realized that what he was saying was kind of funny, but seriously he had to get to his brother, before he did something stupid. It was then that Daisy said "You know if you want to get your brother back, I will be more then willing to help. After all he tore out of my yard like the cops where after him. Hmm in fact" said daisy with a twinkle in her eye "I have a brother in the next town that's the local sheriff, I could have him picked up for you and then delivered safely into your custody".

Sam was about to say no because of course they where both on the FBI wanted list, but instead he smiled and said "Really, that would be so good, but they wouldn't hmmm say file a report would they". "Not if you don't want it", said Daisy who was looking now far younger then her 65 years of age and beginning to really enjoy herself. "Sure, go ahead would you like the registration and description of the car and driver", said Sam. "No need for that Henry came last Sunday for dinner, and he just could not get his eyes off that classic. You know maybe after he gets dragged back, you should tell him, you sold the car." - "Daisy, you have a wicked mind, but no then you'd have to call Henry for real, because Dean would kill me." said Sam.

With that Sam sat down and cleaned up the apartment, while Daisy sat down and used the apartment phone to call her brother Henry, who immediately put out a APB for a black 1967 Impala Chevy and the driver calling himself Dean suspected of stealing said car from it's parking place in front the hotel that they where staying at. Henry after putting out the APB called Daisy back and laughed, he had not heard his sister this happy for years, and for that alone he would have to personally thank Sam, while making sure that his brother Dean got the full treatment - fingerprints, handcuffs, police escort, and of course he would have to deliver the car and Dean back to the Hotel with a police escort of course. Actually he realized as the phone was ringing that he would have to thank Sam for two things. The thought of him driving such a classic car was a dream come true, and he could not wait to drive it. He might even take the long way round, as he gazed at his collection of classic car pictures. Everyone had laughed when he starting saving for his retirement and a classic car and now he was about to drive a true beauty.

The phone finally got picked up by daisy and Henry laughed to hear her now giggerly voice say hello. "Oh, so it's tea and cake time is it Daisy", knowing full well that Sam was being spoilt rotten by his sister and deciding on the spear of the moment that he would bring his wife and their two kids over to see their aunt and of course ride in the Impala. Henry was woken from his dream by Daisy giggling and his beeper going off. "Daisy I got good news we got him". Yes Henry decided life was good.

Next Chapter: The Ride and The torments of Hell well at least in Dean's opinion.

Next Chapter: WHAT happens next?


	8. Chapter 8

Sammy Finds Out (and so does the Demon)

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes, I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!! Don't shoot the writer!

You don't have to read "The Truth about Dean Winchester" and "Elkins" as they are respectively parts 1 & 2 of this trilogy, but it really would help.

CHAPTER 08 I have decided to split this chapter into 2 since it will be a long horror filled drive for poor Dean

* * *

Previously: The phone finally got picked up by daisy and Henry laughed to hear her now giggerly voice say hello. "Oh, so it's tea and cake time is it Daisy", knowing full well that Sam was being spoilt rotten by his sister and deciding on the spear of the moment that he would bring his wife and their two kids over to see their aunt and of course ride in the Impala. Henry was woken from his dream by Daisy giggling and his beeper going off. "Daisy I got good news we got him". Yes Henry decided life was good.

Sam was also thinking life had turned for the better, though he wondered if Dean would feel the same way, when the police dragged him and the car back to the hotel that they where currently staying in and handcuffed him to the bed in the same way that he had left Sam in which he had to admit might freak Dean out a little especially when he found that all his dhampir strength would not get him out of it but Sam wanted him to listen and anyway it had not truthfully been his idea anyway, though he admitted he agreed instantly. He discovered that Daisy had a wicked but fun streak and a dark sense of humor that rivaled Dean's and it had been her idea for the police to put him in the same situation as he had left Sam in this morning.

Yes this morning, he still found himself too full for lunch though Daisy was insisting that he join her for lunch which she promised would be wonderful on so many counts, which she then went on to explain. One, he obviously had not eaten decently for some time, two he would get to meet her brother Henry and his family and be able to reclaim the car and most of all she added he would not be here when they delivered his brother back to the room, which she giggled would give Dean time to reflect on how he had treated his brother just for getting a little tipsy. It was obvious that he could not get out of it even if he wanted to and the fact was that Sam did not want to, even after the excellent breakfast of several cups of tea, home baked bread and butter and cake that daisy had seem to make appear out of nowhere when she insisted that Sam needed something to eat that was more substantial then the local take-away.

So here was Sam showered, dressed and doing what every Winchester would do in this situation, getting ready to have a wonderful lunch in good company, after that is, he drew a few sigils under the bed to hold a dhampir prisoner and made sure the ropes and handcuffs that where to be used to tie dean to the bed where properly blessed and the rope was soaked in garlic water. Now all he had to do was leave the rope and handcuffs there for the police to use and go to lunch. Just before leaving Sam went down on knees by the bed and prayed. He wanted this to work and he wanted Dean to listen to him and more importantly stay and continue (he laughed), continue the family business, but most importantly stay and everything else they could work on. So Sam left the room unlocked as agreed and went to lunch hoping Dean would not be too pissed about what was about to happen, being tied to a bed that is. Sam had no idea that it was going to be a bit more then that.

While Sam was enjoying breakfast, and Daisy and Henry was phoning around arranging the A.P.B and what they wanted done to Dean when they found him, Dean was sitting in the Impala which he had pulled over on the side of the road, and was crying his heart out. His brother, he had left his brother alone and unarmed, and if anything broke in then his brother would have no chance to defend himself and Dean had left him there. For an instant Dean thought of turning the Impala round and going back but then he realized what he had said was true, Sam was better off without him and if he did go back, he would have to see him again tied to that bed and Dean was not sure he could take that again, it was bad enough when he was tying Sam to the bed. His dhampir side had being going into overdrive, when it finally sensed the power radiating from Sam, how he had wanted to just cut a little, just a taste of the blood that carried so much power, but Dean knew that if he started, he would find it hard if not impossible to stop especially after Sam had threatened to kill him, so Dean had gone out had bought a breakfast that he did not even want, though right now a cup of coffee sounded like a good idea. Dean knew that he would have to go deep undercover, Sam was a hound dog when he wanted to be but he thought sadly, he would have a few days to get a head start on Sam and he hoped Sam took his advice and went back to school and raised a family. Dean would keep an eye on him from afar he decided, that was the best way. Make sure nothing supernatural threatened Sam or Sam's family for wasn't that his job no matter what his dad had told him, he was Sam's protector and would be till the end of his life, even if right now he had to protect him from afar. So sadly Dean pulled the Impala out onto the road and headed for the next town and right into Henry's waiting arms, even though he did not know it, fate it seemed wanted the brothers Winchester back together whether Dean agreed or not.

So it was at a little dinner called ironically Mary's, while Dean was having a coffee and two doughnuts, when two passing police cars turned into the dinner's carpark with the same idea in mind, and two cops walked into the dinner and asked about the black car parked in the carpark and it's owner, to which Dean slowly got up and started to leave though the back door of the dinner. Unfortunately for him the other occupants of the second police car had jointly decided that one pair enter the by the front and the other pair enter by the back door so on opening the door Dean turned to face a gun pointed straight at him and two determined officers, all ready to take him in and ordering him to put his hands behind his back, because proudly they announced to one and all that he was under arrest, much to the unhappiness of the first two cops, who thought that going though the front door would give them an edge.

Dean now found himself, handcuffed and put in the back of a police car, and he figured silently that maybe this was what fate wanted him to end like. Dean figured that Henderson would be called and he would be tried, convicted and sentenced to death. So be it, Dean hung his head, now he was glad Sam was not with him, and he would never reveal where Sam was. He was confident that Sam would find the Impala in a few days and would continue maybe onward to a new life. Maybe it was better this way, then Sam would not look for him and could forget him, the hunt and move on to something better. Dean had resigned himself to his fate, that is until he heard the cops in the front talk to their captain and he heard the captain tell them to wait right there and he would personally be there to drive in the impala. It was then that Dean got worried - some unknown cop was about to drive his baby, No!

Next Chapter: And it just gets worse from there for Dean


	9. Chapter 9

Sammy Finds Out (and so does the Demon)

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes, I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!! Don't shoot the writer!

You don't have to read "The Truth about Dean Winchester" and "Elkins" as they are respectively parts 1 & 2 of this trilogy, but it really would help.

CHAPTER 09 I have decided to split this chapter into 2 since it will be a long horror filled drive for poor Dean

* * *

Previously: Dean now found himself, handcuffed and put in the back of a police car, and he figured silently that maybe this was what fate wanted him to end like. Dean figured that Henderson would be called and he would be tried, convicted and sentenced to death. So be it, Dean hung his head, now he was glad Sam was not with him, and he would never reveal where Sam was. He was confident that Sam would find the Impala in a few days and would continue maybe onward to a new life. Maybe it was better this way, then Sam would not look for him and could forget him, the hunt and move on to something better. Dean had resigned himself to his fate, that is until he heard the cops in the front talk to their captain and he heard the captain tell them to wait right there and he would personally be there to drive in the impala. It was then that Dean got worried - some unknown cop was about to drive his baby, No!

All thoughts about Henderson, and jail where pushed from his mind for Dean now realized he was in trouble, not only was the car, his baby going to be hauled in but it was going to be driven by some unknown Police captain. To say the least Dean was way past upset and realized now that really he had little choice left, either he would have to tell them to deliver the car to the hotel to his brother or he would have to escape before the police captain, a certain Captain Henry arrived to drive in the car. Well neither of those two options was going to work, much to Dean's disgust the police that had arrested him where excitedly waiting outside the car, infact they where guarding the impala from all and sundry, as if they owned it to dean's utter horror and if there was anything he needed right then, it was eye contact with the cops. For you see a dhampir can only hypnotize a person if they are looking directly into their eyes, not that they have to be standing in front of them that is but the dhampir must have eye to eye contact for him or dean in this case, to be able to hypnotize the person. Of course Dean had on occasion used mirrors and even once a shop front to gain that all important eye contact but he had to have eye to eye contact and that for the police officers was impossible, as both of them where looking at the impala as if it was the top prize in a football pool. He would soon discover how right he was in that opinion, as the Captain arrived in a taxi, and much to Dean's horror also getting out of the taxi where what could only be his wife and two teenage children, who's first reaction to seeing the impala was to run over, open the rear door and jump in. At that Dean banged his head on the cage in front of him, hoping that either he would wake up from this nightmare or that he would course himself irreparable brain damage. He did not dare to think what those kids (teenagers, you know what I mean) where doing to his baby at this moment (It was actually lucky that Dean had not noticed that one of them was chewing gum).

To add insult to injury he noticed that the Captain himself was admiring the car with a look that meant his brother would never find it ever, if Dean did not do something quickly. For God's sake he was actually running his hand over it. At that Dean kicked the inside of the police car several times, trying desperately to get someone's attention for in his opinion this hillbilly captain was about to make his pride and joy vanish. The Police and the Captain reacted to the noise coming from the car by coming over and on seeing Dean kicking the door and yelling at them, they figured that maybe they had better cuff him to the bars and they even on the captain's orders handcuffed his legs too at the ankles. The Captain laughed "Oh you are the bigshot aren't you, Dean - By the way nice car" At the mention of his name, Dean stopped struggling and glaring at the captain spat, "you leave my car alone". "Your car?? don't you mean your brother's - right boys" laughed the captain, "now I wonder what your brother is going to say to that. You remember Sam, your brother. The one who actually owns such a beauty. I know exactly where he is and how you left him. How is he going to feel when he finds out that his own brother left him like that and then stole his car to do some joyriding. Now boys (referring to the police), you know what to do". "Yes, Captain", they said as the captain handed them the reward for catching such a dangerous criminal. To Dean's disbelief the captain handed them what he had got from the mayor, season tickets for the Mets. At that even dean had to whistle, mainly because he did not think he was worth that much in bribery. Now he knew he was in trouble, if the captain wanted him out of the way and dealt with that badly, he shuddered, he had left Sam defenseless, and it was obvious that the captain knew all about it and he wondered was Sam alright and he wondered what the now insane and evil (in Dean's opinion sheriff) had in store for him. He did not have long to wait as the policeman got in the front of the car and escorted him and the impala straight back to the hotel. Dean watched as the Impala pull away and turned into a driveway leading behind the main building of the hotel and he wondered what trouble Sam was in at the moment.

At that particular moment actually Sam was enjoying chatting with Daisy and waiting for Henry to arrive with the car. Sam had been ecstatic to hear that they had actually captured his brother and was eagerly (more eagerly then he should, Sam realized) awaiting the arrival of the Impala and Henry. He had to remember to thank Henry for all the trouble he had gone to over this. It was then that Sam heard the roar of the Impala's engine and a very giggerly and young looking Daisy announced that Henry and family had arrived and lunch was now officially ready. Sam suddenly had only one thought in his head... Family, what family. Dean is going to kill me if anything has happened to the impala. Sam hurried to the window and watched with horror as the sheriff and his family got out of the Impala i.e. Henry, his wife Martha and their two teenage kids, one of which Sam noted was chewing gum. Sam knew the moment he saw the gum that he was dead if any of it got onto the Impala's upholstery, but a part of him did admire the fact that the Impala had been driven expertly into the drive way.

Henry waltzed in and hugged his sister, "Daisy you have not looked this good for years". At that Daisy shoved her brother saying "Now, now your making me blush." So said the sheriff "This is Sam", he clapped his hand on Sam's shoulder and winked, "your brother is right where you want him. That should teach him a lesson about how to treat a younger brother". Sam smiled and thanked him for the help in getting his brother back for the stunt he had pulled. The sheriff though pulled Sam aside and said "No, really I have to thank you for several things Sam, can I call you Sam." Of course said Sam and Henry continued "first of most importantly he said glancing into the kitchen where Daisy was chatting to the rest of the family about the car and brothers and the pranks she had pulled when young etc. and the Henry continued "I have not seen her so happy for years and that car wow", Henry could not hide the pride he felt at just being able to drive the impala, "Martha and the kids they love it, are you sure your brother does not want to sell". Sam shook his head and laughed, "No, I am afraid that the impala is not for sale, my brother would kill me. Speaking of my brother where and how is he"? Unfortunately Henry had no time to answer because he heard Daisy call to the kids and announce that Lunch was ready and everyone sat down to a very nice lunch which consisted of fresh bread, salad, ginger beer, cheese and cake and coffee. Sam felt stuffed, he had not eaten this well for some time, and he wondered how his brother was taking being tied to a bed and left".

The answer was not well, in fact when the police car had stopped in front of the room he and Sam rented, Dean had got seriously worried and when the cops opened the door and tried to unstuffy him from the cage, he had kind of gone wild resulting in the now black eyed and bruised cops drawing their tazers and ordering him to remain still and follow orders, or they would be forced to fire. Dean took one look at the determined look on their faces and obeyed. at least he figured he would be with Sam again and together they could figure a way out of this mess. Dean realized something was wrong when the cops just opened the door and waving their tazers ordered him to enter the room. As a matter of safety (theirs actually), the cops had chained dean's cuffs to his ankle chains, so walking was not easy but possible, at least the cops figured they may have a chance if Dean went mad again. On entering the room dean was shocked to see no sign of his brother and he turned angrily on the cops "Where is my brother??".

The cops just pushed him further into the room and towards the bed, the same bed Dean had tied Sam to only that morning. Dean tried not to move but the cops pushed him onto the bed and laid him out flat, tying his hands above his head and his ankles to the bed end. Then they shuved a gag into his mouth and smiled. Dean had figure that with his dhampir strength he would be able to escape no problem so he had allowed they to tie him to the bed, and waited for them to leave. The cops smiled and said "OK it's a strange job but that's what the captain wanted and those mets season tickets are worth a few bruises and a couple of black eyes. Well next time maybe you'll remember not to leave your brother like you did" and with that the cops left. When dean heard their parting words he worried and then he panicked, because he found that he could not break the cuffs and to make matters worse the gag was soaked slightly in garlic juice and holy water and was making him sleepy. His last thoughts before darkness took him where, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Sam, where are you??"

Next Chapter: Confrontation - Sam returns to the room. Note - You can see now why chapter 8 was split into chapters 8 & 9.


	10. Chapter 10

Sammy Finds Out (and so does the Demon)

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes, I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!! Don't shoot the writer!

You don't have to read "The Truth about Dean Winchester" and "Elkins" as they are respectively parts 1 & 2 of this trilogy, but it really would help.

CHAPTER 10

* * *

Previously: On entering the room dean was shocked to see no sign of his brother and he turned angrily on the cops "Where is my brother??". The cops just pushed him further into the room and towards the bed, the same bed Dean had tied Sam to only that morning. Dean tried not to move but the cops pushed him onto the bed and laid him out flat, tying his hands above his head and his ankles to the bed end. Then they shoved a gag into his mouth and smiled. Dean had figure that with his dhampir strength he would be able to escape no problem so he had allowed they to tie him to the bed, and waited for them to leave. The cops smiled and said "OK it's a strange job but that's what the captain wanted and those mets season tickets are worth a few bruises and a couple of black eyes. Well next time maybe you'll remember not to leave your brother like you did" and with that the cops left. When dean heard their parting words he worried and then he panicked, because he found that he could not break the cuffs and to make matters worse the gag was soaked slightly in garlic juice and holy water and was making him sleepy. His last thoughts before darkness took him where, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Sam, where are you??"

It took Sam a few hours to manage to leave Daisy and her brother and his family, what with lunch, chats afterward, gazing at the family photo album (it turned out Daisy was pretty hot in her time) and answering lots of questions about the Impala, Sam was lucky to get out after 4 hours and that was after Henry and Daisy told him that he should leave his brother over night to consider his treatment of his younger brother. So after parking the Impala back outside the apartment they shared, Sam went to the door and picked up the key from under the mat, where the policemen had been ordered to leave it. He knew his brother would be tired and weak and for this conversation Sam really wanted to have him awake but Sam knew that at the first opportunity Dean would run, instead of staying and Sam desperately wanted him to stay, even if it meant that their lives would have to change forever. With that sobering thought and after carefully considering his options on the drive over, Sam decided to leave Dean tied to the bed but remove the gag so that he would have a chance to recover from the garlic and holy water, with which the gag was soaked. Sam also had great confidence in the sigils he had drawn under the bed which should weaken dean but not tire him out i.e. work on a dhampir the same way a devils trap works on a demon. Straitening his back and lifting his head up, Sam put the key in the lock and entered the room, turning on the light at the same time.

When Sam turned on the light, what he saw shook him to his knees nearly, there was dean but he was looking pasty and his breathing was shallow at best. Sam rushed over to the bed and pulled the gag out of his mouth, but all he got was a moan and dean head rolling onto it's side. It was then that Sam realized his mistake, and the fact that it might cost him Dean, for he realized that Dean had not only been weakened by the gag but the holy water had mixed with his saliva and the garlic powder on the gag and had dribbled down Dean's throat. In fact Sam realized in shock if he had (as he almost did) stayed the night at Daisy's, his brother may have been truly dead the next morning or at least taken a really long hospital stay to recover and lots of blood, which Sam realized was what Dean needed at the moment. Sam dashed out to the impala and searched though the back only to find empty jars and a note next to one marked re-fill when possible. Darn it, Sam shook his head, they had been moving around so much, Dean had not had a chance to refill his supplies and (putting two and two together), the girl last night must have been worn out by the garlic/ holy water mixture Dean had been ingesting for the past few hours. Sam panicked while he had been enjoying himself, the gag he had prepared carefully prepared had been poisoning his brother. Sam realized there was only one thing left, a very quick trip to the hospital to steal some blood if need be, but on entering and checking dean, Sam realized it was too late for that too, Dean had a fever, a hot one and he was mumbling something, obviously delirious and in great pain, Dean was running out of time. Sam bent down to try and listen to what Dean was saying but he was only able to catch the odd sentence "Bobby, you should have stacked me", "Sam must never know", "Dad", and then the one that hurt the most "Sam, noooooo Sammy".

Sam realized that these must have came from the most painful memories Dean had over the years and even in his delirium Sam was his chief concern. Sam looked around but on checking even the fridge, he found no blood, there was only Dean and him, and knowing that Dean did not have much time left, Sam realized there was only one way, and one way only. Picking up a knife, Sam went to sit next to his brother, and like Bobby before him, (though he did not know that yet), Sam drew the knife across his arm and placed it to Dean's lips hoping against hope that this would bring dean back to the land of the living (so to say), before he ran out of blood, because Sam knew that he would give every drop of his blood if Dean needed it, after all Dean was his brother, no matter what and Sam would die for him.

The first thought that Dean had was more and his teeth grew and he bit straight into the wrist, then his ears picked up the yell coming from the human, and the wrist wiggled but Dean was not about to let this get away, in his foggy blood starved dhampir mind, this was the sweetest meal he had ever tasted and he was not about to stop, but as the fog started to clear he also recognized a voice but it was distant and hard to focus on and it wanted him to stop, in fact it was begging him to stop. Why should he, this was sweet, and nice, and powerful and then the pictures started and Dean who had grown used to seeing pictures or the memories of the person he was feeding off, would have paid little attention to pictures of classes at some college but on seeing a smurf t-shirt, he focused on the pretty girl and stopped instantly. No, that was Jess and the only one who could show him Jess was Sammy. He stopped, he forced himself to stop, to have his teeth retract, and then and only then he dared to open his eyes praying silently that Sammy his Sammy was ok.

Note: I thought of stopping here but I felt that might be too mean!

Sam was alive but not by a long shot ok, and Dean knew it, even as Sam struggled to get up and wrap his wrist, even as Sam drunk the orange juice that he had brought from the fridge, and when Sam sat back down on the bed breathing hard, Dean knew exactly what Sam was suffering from. It was simple Dean had nearly taken too much and Sam was on the borderline of consciousness. Dean struggled with the ropes but even now he felt caged and unable to get up and help and he knew he needed to help. Sam saw him struggling "Please don't leave", was one of the few clear sentences Sam managed to make and then even Sam remembered the sigil and went to stand up meaning to break it. Instead he collapsed to the floor. He could hear Dean yelling but Sam had only one thought on his mind, one thing to do before he succumbed to darkness, he had to break the sigil, and sticking his hand under the bed, he ran his finger straight though the sigil and Dean realized now he was free.

Immediately Dean broke the ropes and reached for Sam, placing him carefully on the bed, Dean realized that actually Sam was in better condition then it looked like. True he had passed out but having done this for a long time (From even before his Dad left him), Dean knew that passing out just meant that the person needed rest and a chance for their body to rebuild the missing blood. Of course they would also need to have several days bed rest and plenty of good and nutritious food (yuck I hate salads thought Dean), but they or in this case Sam would be alright. Dean breathed a sigh of relief, he had thought that he had taken too much but thankfully that was not the case. Lucky for Dean, he had been though this before with a blond in Nebraska, it was cold and he was stuck in a snowbound hotel with a tasty and kinky blond. When she had passed out he had freaked and had not known what to do, so he was greatly relieved when she awoke the next day needing just rest and food. Dean had felt so guilty that he had waited on her hand and foot for the rest of the week, ok well he waited on her for the first two days, then she got tired of it and decided that there where other ways to be nice, and Dean had ordered the rest of the meals to be delivered to their room.

Dean came out of these memories when he heard Sam moan and immediately was by his side. Sam awoke to be bombarded by questions from Dean, "Was he alright", "Was he hungry", and "What kind of a idiot did Sam grow upto be". Sam just smiled and turned round and went back to sleep but not before grabbing Dean's hand and mumberling "Please don't go". Dean was livid, how dare Sam feed him, and after tucking Sam in and making sure there was more juice and some sandwiches, he was deciding whether to leave or stay just until Sam was able to defend himself when he heard Sam ask him "Please don't go". He looked down at his hand and realized Sam was holding it, realized that Sam wanted him to stay, no matter what he was. Man, Dean decided he was glad Sam was out of it because this was a big chick history making moment and if Sam realized that Dean was actually sitting there enjoying the fact that Sam wanted him to stay, enjoying the fact that Sam had grabbed his hand and did not want to let go and the memories that that brought back for Dean, (Sam used to do this as a baby when he was upset by nightmares etc.) man Sam would never let him live it down. So Dean decided that no matter what the future held for him, he would treasure this moment with Sam.

When Sam was better they would discuss the future, and decide whether they would continue hunting together or whether it was better for both of them if they separated for good, for even now Dean wanted to taste, wanted to drink. Heck, he wanted to feed off Sam and he knew that he could not stay around Sam for much longer without feeding again and that he did not want to do. Unfortunately for Sam, his blood was intoxicating and addictive and Dean was already fighting the urge to take another sip.

Next Chapter: The talk and the Decision.


	11. Chapter 11

Sammy Finds Out (and so does the Demon)

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes, I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!! Don't shoot the writer!

You don't have to read "The Truth about Dean Winchester" and "Elkins" as they are respectively parts 1 & 2 of this trilogy, but it really would help.

CHAPTER 11

* * *

Previously: When Sam was better they would discuss the future, and decide whether they would continue hunting together or whether it was better for both of them if they separated for good, for even now Dean wanted to taste, wanted to drink. Heck, he wanted to feed off Sam and he knew that he could not stay around Sam for much longer without feeding again and that he did not want to do. Unfortunately for Sam, his blood was intoxicating and addictive and Dean was already fighting the urge to take another sip.

It was two days later when Sam finally woke up to a knock on the door, it was Daisy and her brother, her brother was just leaving but she wanted to make sure that everything had worked out well for the boys and had even brought them some breakfast, much to the disgust of her brother because he was carrying it all. Dean was about to say that his brother was sleeping when Sam called out and told them to bring it all in. Daisy walked in and yelped, Sam was looking very tired and pasty and looking as if he could do with a nice meal. Daisy immediately went to him and asked what happened, turning a accusing glare on Dean who immediately explained that this was not his fault. It was then that Dean continued in a rather angry voice and said, "Don't baby him, it's his own fault, drinking so much and then forgetting to take his insulin. Do you know how worried I was, I was about to call the hospital and book you a room, if you had not woken up. You ever do this again and I will... "It was at this moment that Daisy intervened, "insulin, Sam your a diabetic. Sam forced a smile (he hated lying to them but he could not tell them the truth) and said "yes". "Oh you silly boy" said Daisy. "Well" said Sam, "it was only 3 beers and usually it's not that bad, Dean takes very good care of me. I really should have remembered to take my injection but with everything it just slipped my mind". Lucky I did not pass out until I had untied Dean otherwise, well I just don't want to think about it", said Sam shaking his head and immediately regretting it as a headache made itself known, very well known.

"Dean, so you have everything you need", asked Henry. Yes said Dean pointing to the brown package inside the fridge. "We don't need to refill for about a month, thanks for asking. So who's idea was it to have me arrested" asked Dean choosing to ask straight out and thus change the course of the conversation with Henry, (as Henry wanted to ask about buying the Impala), while he watched Daisy go straight into mother hen mode and dash to the kitchen and warm up some soup she found there, all the time complaining about the lack of groceries and the fact that the soup was not chicken. Henry smiled and pointed to the kitchen, and turned to face a wide eyed Dean, who had just realized that while being on the FBI most wanted list, after successfully escaping all manner of traps and tricks set by the FBI, Demons, Ghosts, Goblins etc, the great Dean Winchester had been caught by a silver haired lady, and her small town sheriff brother. He also heard the click of a camera phone and turned to look at his Sam, "Did you just take a picture??". "Who me, no.. I'm ill remember, I can't even remember where my phone is", Said Sam, trying to look innocent.

Henry smiled, Yes, these boys would be fine and though he sighed there was no chance of Dean selling his car, the good side was that now Henry knew exactly which classic car he wanted. After Daisy brought in the warm soup and insisted on making something for Dean, Henry nudged her and excused himself and his sister saying that they had a appointment to keep. Daisy understood and sadly smiled and agreed, she too understood that the brothers needed some time to talk and Sam needed some time to recover, and they should leave them to it. Daisy did insist though that Sam should stay in bed for a few days. Dean smiled and agreed and showed them out of the apartment, noticing the worried look Sam gave him, when he reached for the doorknob.

When Dean came back in, Sam decided that it was now or never, maybe he could convince Dean to stay at least until he was better and that would give him time to convince him to stay for good. "Look, I understand your a dhampir but Dean we can work with this. This does not change anything." Dean, was about to interrupt when Sam put his hand up, "Please hear me out. I understand why you did not tell me and I admit I reacted badly to discovering the truth but please understand I was angry that you where making me forget things and I was worried that, well that what you said was true and that you hated me. But now I know it doesn't matter Dean. All that matters is that your my brother and I would die for you. That's why I had you arrested and brought back. I meant it when I said, I won't become like Gordon. If you want to kill me or make me forget all this, I won't stop you but your my brother no matter whether your human or not and I don't want you to leave. I want us to go back to what it was like before, we can work it out together and if you think making me forget all this real is the only way, then however much I don't want to forget, go ahead Dean, make me forget. Sam smiled and as a after thought added, I'll even write a note to myself that you can show me next time I remember or if I find out again. All I am trying to say is that we can work though this, so your a dhampir, I can live with that."

Dean raised his head at that comment, "Live with it Sam, Can you really live with it." Sam was about to answer when Dean continued, "You see Sam that's a great speech but unfortunately you should have delivered it, when you first found out, now it's a bit late." Hearing Dean's words Sam panicked "No, Dean, It's not too late. It doesn't matter to me, I swear." No, Sam, you see then I would have been able to work and stay with you but now I can't. This won't work, can't you see that. Your human and I'm a dhampir and it's best if we separate for good and as soon as your better I'm leaving." Dean went to get up and Sam panicked and tried to get out of bed to stop Dean, who in his mind was starting to leave. Unfortunately for Sam his was still suffering from slight blood loss and he collapsed as soon as he tried to stand. Dean was immediately at his side helping him back to bed, but now Sam saw that Dean's eyes where faintly glowing and there was a hunger that had not been there a few seconds ago. Dean put Sam on the bed and moved back quickly, breathing heavily, he faced the wall trying to get control over himself. "What is wrong Dean," and then Sam realized Dean had been stuck in the room taking care of him while he had been unconscious and therefore had not been able to grab a snack so to speak. "Dean, do you need.. a drink?". Sam hesitated on the last few words and tried to remember how far they where from a hospital. He was about to suggest Dean pop out to it when Dean turned round and Sam gasped Dean's fangs where out and his eyes where glowing really glowing. Seeing this gave Sam a adrenalin rush and he stood up by the bed, deciding whatever happened he would face it on his feet.

Breathing heavily Dean said "Yes Sam, I need a drink and I know just where to get it too. You see this is why we can't stay together. I can't forget how sweet you taste, how much power there is in every drop of your blood and how much I want to have another taste of it. Don't you see I can't stay. I've tasted a gourmet meal with all the trimmings, those girls I go out with, their burgers and fries, compared with you." Dean took a step towards Sam, and it took all Sam's willpower and courage not to take a step backwards, when he heard Dean speaking like this. "This is why I can't stay, you fear me now, I can sense it, your looking for a way out, but don't you understand it's either leave or turn you into a steady supple of blood, yes Sam, I want a drink. So you decide do I leave or do you willingly become my food supply. Are you willing to feed my bloodlust whenever I need it, not knowing when I might take too much and kill you." Dean was standing right in front of Sam now and he realized he was telling Sam the truth, he Dean Winchester wanted to drain his own brother dry. "Well, Sam which will it be, do you want me to leave or are you going to become my personal slave and blood bank?" Sam hung his head, and whispered "there is another way."

"Oh, and what is that college boy", said Dean daring Sam to choose. Sam lifted his head to face Dean's glowing eyes and said "You could ... turn me". Dean stood exactly where he was riveted by shock, had Sam actually suggested to turn him into a vampire. Dean did not know if that was even possible for a dhampir to do. His bloodlust vanished as if turned off by a switch, No Dean thought anything but that, wasn't having one monster in the family enough. This was his fault, and he would deal with it by leaving and never coming back. Separation from Sam would be his punishment for all the people who had died because of him, his mother, his father but not Sam. He would save Sam by leaving now.

It was with these thoughts going though his head that Dean, turned around to leave but stopped and looked back when he realized that Sam had grabbed him and turned him back. Dean looked at Sam and said "Sam, it's best that I go now". "No, Please" said Sam not daring to let go of his brother. The Sam realized that he would have to show Dean just how much he cared for him. Sam let go of Dean's jacket and fell to his knees, "Please Dean, stay. I can't live without you, I know that now. Please I'll be whatever you want, do whatever you say, become whatever you want, your food supply, a fellow vampire, or even (Sam paused did he really want to go this far and the answer was yes, anything for his brother), your slave". Sam hung his head and taking his knife cut across his wrists, then he stretched out his arms turning his now bleeding wrists towards Dean, "Please, your hungry, drink, (and Sam swallowed sadly, swallowing his pride for his brother) Master!

Next Chapter: The Final Solution


	12. Chapter 12

Sammy Finds Out (and so does the Demon)

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes, I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!! Don't shoot the writer!

You don't have to read "The Truth about Dean Winchester" and "Elkins" as they are respectively parts 1 & 2 of this trilogy, but it really would help.

CHAPTER 12

* * *

Previously: He would save Sam by leaving now. It was with these thoughts going though his head that Dean, turned around to leave but stopped and looked back when he realized that Sam had grabbed him and turned him back. Dean looked at Sam and said "Sam, it's best that I go now". "No, Please" said Sam not daring to let go of his brother. The Sam realized that he would have to show Dean just how much he cared for him. Sam let go of Dean's jacket and fell to his knees, "Please Dean, stay. I can't live without you, I know that now. Please I'll be whatever you want, do whatever you say, become whatever you want, your food supply, a fellow vampire, or even (Sam paused did he really want to go this far and the answer was yes, anything for his brother), your slave". Sam hung his head and taking his knife cut across his wrists, then he stretched out his arms turning his now bleeding wrists towards Dean, "Please, your hungry, drink, (and Sam swallowed sadly, swallowing his pride for his brother) Master!

Dean was stunned, was he really hearing this, did his brother care for him that much that even being a dhampir could not separate them. He suddenly realized that Sam had stopped talking, had his brother just called him master. Dean raised his eyes from the carpet that had been so interesting only moments before and looked at Sam, there on his knees, blood dripping onto the floor and down his upheld arms. The bloodlust he had controlled all his life raised up like a wave and washed over him, blood, he could smell it, it promised, power, sweetness, the filling of the gaping hole in his stomach that had developed over the past few days when he refused both to leave Sam alone so that he could feed and refused to feed off Sam and here was Sam offering it to him, and it was so tempting, so sweet, so... trickling on the floor, flowing down Sam's arms, just like it had flowed down Bobby's arm so look ago. It was then that Dean snapped out of it, what was he thinking this was his brother and he had spent days refusing to feed off him so taking a deep breath he pushed the hungry down as he had pushed the hunger down all his life, he had to help his brother, he had to help Sam.

Turning around Dean snatched up a shirt, and tearing it into strips wound it round his brothers wrists. "Sit down on the Bed, Sam while I get the first aid kit." Sighing Dean added "and after I finish stitching you up, we are going to have a long talk about you thinking too much and not trusting your older brother." Sam watched with panic as Dean went to get a shirt and confusion while he wrapped up Sam's wrists to stop the bleeding. Was Dean that angry that he did not want anything to do with Sam, even when he was hungry. Sam sat on the edge of the bed and hung his head. His brother did not want him, not even as a snack. He was worthless, Dean was only here to stop him turning into something evil or to kill him just like Dad told him to do. Sam put his head in his hands, he figured he had lost his brother, his father, his mother (though he did not remember her), even Jess, he truly had nothing to live for. Sam raised his head when he heard Dean come back with the kit and made a decision. He would wait till Dean went out and then he would make sure the demon never won, he would not fail in that, like he had failed everyone else, no he would make sure that it was all over and then Dean would not have to worry about him turning into something evil, or worry about how to kill him if he did. Sam would take care of that himself.

Sam was so deep in his own thoughts that he did not hear most of the little Dean was trying to say. Oh he heard the odd word, "blood", "slave", "no", "hunger", "my brother", "protect you", "it will be ok", "stay", "girl". Sam looked up at his brother when he heard that and hope suddenly flared though him and he dared to ask "are you going to stay". Dean looked at him, "have you heard anything I have been saying Sam?". Sam lowered his head, "No Sir". Dean shook his head, it was just like his brother to feel his emotions so deeply that it cut everything else out, but seeing Sam like this, so broken, so needing someone to tell him everything would be ok just tore at Dean's heart. Dean also know that in this condition Sam was probably going to try something totally stupid and after they had both been though so much in the past few days, Dean realized that he might have to keep an eye on his brother, a very close eye. Dean Sighed and Sam looked at him, "All finished", "what" said Sam. "The wrists, I'm finished stitching them up". Dean lifted Sam's chin "Listen Sam, I know finding out that I'm a monster is a shock to you but maybe we can deal with it. All I know is that your right". "I'm right" Sam swallowed had he heard correctly Dean was agreeing with him??? "Yup, your right but don't expect me ever to repeat that again. Anyway the fact is that if you want me to stay I will. I know we can never really go back to how we where before, but I don't want to leave you. Your my brother, my younger brother and I have taken care of you since I was four. Your my responsibility. It's my job to make sure you are ok, and believe it or not and we are not having this conversation by the way." Sam actually started smiling at that, Dean paused trying to get the words out that he knew his brother had to hear, he had to hear the truth, "I like doing it, making sure that your ok, and that life goes on. When dad died you where the only thing keeping me sane, but if you want to leave I'll understand."

Sam shook his head "leave, you'd let me leave even after what dad told you and after you promised me, you'd just let me walk out the door. What happens if dad was right, what happens if I do turn evil" Dean stepped back "Dad was wrong. Sam is that what you think. Are you staying just so that I can kill you if something happens, well then you have a problem because I won't, I can't". Dean turned, but turned back when he felt Sam's hand on his shoulder, tears glistening in his eyes. "No, Dean, I'm staying because your my brother and where you go, I go. I stay because a part of me, a big part wants to prove all of them wrong the demon, dad, everyone who thinks I am going to turn dark side and your the only one who thinks I'm not, heck sometimes even I think I won't hold out, but mostly I stay because we're in this together and simply your my brother and I'd die for you." Dean smiled," We are so not having this conversation Jerk", "Ok Bitch" Sam laughed, "but just so that you know Dean, you are not a monster. You are my brother and more importantly your in control of.". Dean turned around "What do you mean in control, I nearly drained you Sam." "But you didn't, infact ask yourself how do you feel right now Dean. You have just finished stitching up my wrists. You have blood, my blood all over your fingers and after all your speech on how my blood made you feel, you haven't even licked your fingers. Dean what I'm saying is that right now I'm betting that blood is the furthest thing from your mind. Your not some crazed monster Dean, your totally in control and at the worst points, your controlling your bloodlust. For a dhampir that amazing and unheard of." Sam smiled, "You know I just hope I inherited half your will power because well if I did the demon has no chance of turning me dark side".

For the first time in days Dean smiled, maybe Sam was right. It was true dean had no urge to lick his fingers clean and right now all he wanted was to grab a burger. Life was good. Dean smiled "By the way..." he said. "Yup I know, we never had this talk" laughed Sam, "but seriously does anyone else know. I mean if other hunters find out, you'll be in the same position I am". Dean turned while starting to pack up their stuff, "Well Bobby is the only one still alive that knows, Pastor Jim knew but he's gone. Dean sighed, he missed Jim, "and well so what if other hunters find out, there's no place I'd rather be then guarding your back Sammy." Sam laughed, really laughed for the first time in days, it wouldn't be too bad, he just had to make sure to refill those bottles in the trunk of the car next time they where near a hospital or bloodbank. Shaking his head Sam turned to face dean, "So, how about a burger". Dean was at the door of the room, "Yup and make mine with extra onions". "What" said Sam while getting in the Impala, "no way I'm the one who has to stay with you in the car with your extra onions".

As the boys drove away, they turned and waved to Daisy who was by the next apartment, and she waved back and turned away. So the boys where going for a burger well, smiled Daisy I will have to join them. If I can't have Sam willingly when he's with his brother, I'm just going to have to take him away from his protective guardian angel. Daisy laughed and then stopped laughing and leaned heavily against the apartment, just after a thick cloud of black smoke left her mouth. Daisy breathed and wondered how she had got from her kitchen to the apartments, and why she seemed so out of breath and scared and why she kept thinking of a Winchester rifle. Right then and there she decided that she had been alone too long and that her brother was right this morning, family belonged together, she would have her brother and his entire family move in and help her run the apartments, maybe even expand them. She would also get herself a Winchester rifle. Henry was constantly telling her ideas, and plans for the apartments and that she should not be alone anymore. She never had the help to make those plans reality, (and was too stubborn to admit it), well now they would do it together, family belonged together, those boys had shown her that and she decided that she would thank them by from that moment on having a apartment for friends, two very special friends, just in case they ever came back.

The End


End file.
